Inazuma Tales: Eleven Jokes
by pikaree1
Summary: Eleven jokes with the characters of the Inazuma Eleven series. From Tsunami resembling Endou in spirit to Burn's hair sucking up his life force, these jokes will hopefully make you laugh or at least crack a smile.
1. Chapter 1

**Petal: My first Inazuma fic! Awright! Disclaimer!**

 **Endou: Pikaree1 doesn't own the Inazuma Eleven! We own ourselves!**

 **Petal: Or maybe your creators do. In any case, none of those guys (or girls, for that matter) belong to me. Oh, and the life-sucking flower thing? That's owned by whoever created A Certain Scientific Railgun and a certain girl in that series who wears flowers on her head. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Inazuma Tales: Eleven Jokes**

 _Joke 1_

Once upon a time, Touko decided to make action figures of the whole Inazuma Team. Tsunami was very excited to see his, and he looked at the label eagerly, hoping they had spelled his name right.

'Endou: Ocean Man Version.'

The Perfect Tower couldn't be used for a while because one of the witch's minions rebelled.

 _Tsunami is merely the Endou of the ocean._

 _Joke 2_

Once upon a time, Toramaru made a truly remarkable shoot. Coach Hibiki (who had been at the hospital) mentioned he wished he could have seen it.

"Not to worry, Coach," Kidou piped up. "I took photos and turned them into a flip booklet."

As Coach Hibiki went through the flip booklet, Endou asked the question that was on the whole team's minds. "How did you get pictures in the middle of the game?"

"Simple," the goggled boy answered. "My goggles have a Zoom feature and takes a photo every time I blink. I've trained myself, though, so I don't have many accidental photos."

 _Kidou is very good at staring contests._

 _Joke 3_

Once upon a time, Endou asked why his teammates had joined the Dark Emperors.

"I was too weak."

"I was too injured."

"I don't have a back story."

"I'm a goalie."

"My eyes are abnormal."

"I'm a first year."

"I have a hat."

"I'm too normal."

Everyone forgot about the reasons-that-aren't-reasons and stared at Handa whose hair was once again lying flat.

 _Handa is the only normal-looking character._

 _Joke 4_

Once upon a time, Kidou and Tsunami were nearly late for a game. "Oniichan! Tsunami-kun! Where were you two?!" Haruna scolded, not releasing her firm grip on Kogure's shirt collar.

"Sorry. I was saving the Digital World," Kidou apologized. It was impossible to tell whether he was sincere or not because his goggles coverra eyes.

Tsunami stared at him, shocked. He was so shocked his goggles nearly fell off of his head. "You got that far already?! I'm still trying to get Gomamom to digivolve!"

 _Kidou and Tsunami part-time as Digimon protagonists._

 _Joke 5_

Once upon a time, Fubuki was asked why his eyes didn't turn gold anymore and where his scarf had gone. He answered that Gouenji had exorcised the dog demon claiming to be Atsuya that had been possessing him.

 _Gouenji is multi-talented-he is a striker, a guitarist, a ventriloquist, a motivational speaker (learned from Endou, of course) and an exorcist on top of all that._

 _Joke 6_

Once upon a time, Coaches Hibiki and Hitomiko decided to first try to beat the aliens by having a diplomatic meeting. Natsumi volunteered to cook for them. At the meeting, the aliens gulped down their riceballs.

Then they fell over with horrible stomachaches, were rushed to the hospital (though Coach Hitomiko had some misgivings about treating them), and were discovered to be normal human children.

The doctors ate the pies that had been left as an apology (the human aliens refused to touch them) and were quickly rushed to their coworkers for medical treatment.

 _Natsumi's cooking is a health hazard._

 _Joke 7_

Once upon a time, Shadow was asked about his past.

"I don't have a back story," he answered.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a normal person. Kageyama created me."

Someone mused that he resembled Gouenji somewhat.

 _Shadow is Gouenji's clone._

 _Joke 8_

Once upon a time, Domon asked if anyone had ever seen Max without his hat.

Everyone stared at him. Then they made plans to take Max's hat off.

Handa was elected to go take the hat off. When he did, everyone saw cat ears twitching on their teammate's head.

 _Max is possessed by a cat demon._

 _Joke 9_

Once upon a time, the Inazuma Eleven were in another country. Kakuma was back in Japan. The team was challenged very suddenly by another one.

Kakuma popped up out of thin air with a loud CRACK!

"Kakuma-kun?" Aki asked, startled. "How did you-?"

"I'm a wizard!" the boy announced. "I apparated!"

 _Kakuma is wanted by the Ministry of Magic for underage illegal use of magic_.

 _Joke 10_

Once upon a time, it was snowing heavily. Fubuki decided he needed some fresh air, so he opened a window and stuck his head out.

Then he saw Kakuma covered in the heavy snow on a skateboard, holding a rope tied to the bus in one hand and his commentator gear in the other.

 _Kakuma would go to the ends of the Earth for the Inazuma team._

 _Joke 11_

One day, Gazel and Burn were outside in the summer. Both were feeling rather down.

"What's with you?" Gazel asked. "I thought you loved this kind of weather."

Burn said nothing. Instead, he pointed at his head.

The tulip shape of his hair was blooming full force.

 _Burn's hair is actually a flower that sucks out his life force._

 **Petal: So? How was it? Funny? Stupid? Strange? All of the above?**

 **Natsumi, Aki, Haruna, & Fuyuka: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Petal: I decided to write another chapter!**

 **Endou: Cool! She doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

 _Joke 1_

Aphrodi stood in front of Endou, staring at him intently.

"Um... What?" Endou asked as he edged away from the other boy who had not so much as blinked in the past half hour.

"I can do better," Kidou mumbled. "I've stared at someone for three and a half hours without blinking!"

Aphrodi suddenly jabbed a finger in Endou's direction. "You! I have made multiple girls fall in love with you! And yet you haven't acknowledged any of them as a possible girlfriend!" he bellowed. "You'd better start doing so or my reputation as the goddess of love will be ruined. OOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He then flipped his hair and walked away, still laughing the freaky Naga laugh from Slayers.

Everyone sweatdropped.

 _Aphrodi has begun to truly believe that he is the goddess Aphrodite. Considering the fact that he is male rather than female, we may have some problems..._

 _Joke 2_

The Inazuma Eleven were being overrun by fangirls.

"Kidou! Fubuki!" Endou yelled as he surfaced from under the pile his fangirls had created on top of him. "Help!"

"Why don't you have fangirls, Kidou?!" Gouenji demanded from his not-so-safe perch high atop a tree that his fangirls were currently trying to climb.

Kidou shrugged.

Meanwhile, Haruna had a bazooka and was shooting live penguins at her brother's fangirls. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! OH, IN YOUR _FACE!_ " she shouted, laughing maniacally.

Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuka sweatdropped.

 _Kidou is normally portrayed as an overprotective brother. Perhaps it works the other way around as well._

 _Joke 3_

Gazel and Burn had challenged each other and were currently buried under the sand with straws to breathe.

Just as Fire Dragon was getting ready to leave the beach, Aphrodi noticed some of Gazel's hair poking out from under the sand. He called everyone over and they hurriedly dug the ice boy up.

"Oh, thank you," Gazel said, gasping for breath. "That straw was way too tiny..."

"What's with the flower?" Chae Chan Soo asked, pointing at the little red tulip. "How did it even grow in the sand?"

Gazel sweatdropped. "Actually, that's Burn."

 _Burn's hair looks so much like that flower that even when it is obvious it is him, people cannot tell._

 _Joke 4 (by Kiko Mizushima)_

One day, Sakuma, Fudou, and Demonio were at Kidou's house for a penguin party. They were also aiming to create a hissatsu technique with rainbows penguins, but that detail is irrelevant. Sakuma eventually had to use the restroom, and he accidentally went into the wrong one and discovered several bottles of brown hair dye on the counter.

 _Kidou actually has blue hair like Haruna, but he dyes it brown to look more normal. However, he still does not get rid of his cape and goggles..._

 _Joke 5_

Genda was on a rampage at the zoo.

"Genda! Why are you doing this?!" Sakuma demanded of his teammate.

"They're imprisoning my brother!" the boy raged. "I will not stand for this!"

From its cage, the lion was crying.

 _Genda is a Zoan type Devil Fruit user who ate the Human-Human fruit._

 _Joke 6_

Tachimukai was being picked on from those guys back in episode 1.

"Yasui-san, this guy looks real wimpy," snickered the short rat. "What should we do with him?"

"I say we take all his money!" Yasui-san, the taller rat, declared.

However, just when things were looking bleak for poor Tachimukai (who was contemplating whether or not to use Mugen the Hand to restrain the rats and then run away), a voice from the sky yelled, "YAHOO!"

Tsunami landed between Tachimukai and the rats. He pushed his goggles up to his forehead and smirked at the rats. "You mess with my buddy, you mess with me. You mess with me, you get surfboarded!"

The rats snorted. "Yeah, right," crowed Yasui-san the rat, stepping forward. "Now, listen, kid-"

He was cut off as Tsunami's surfboard landed directly in front of him. "Eep!"

Tsunami pulled his surfboard out of the ground and held it up. "You have five seconds to start running!"

The rats ran away with girly screams, and a tearful Tachimukai thanked his friend.

"That technique deserves a name!" Megane declared. "We'll call it-"

"The Surfboard," Fuyuka said suddenly. Megane drooped, his chance to name something once more taken by the purple-haired girl. "It just came down from out of nowhere..."

 _Tsunami is so skilled with his surfboard that he can use it as a weapon. He is a good friend to have._

 _Joke 7_

One day, assassins were going after Natsumi. She decided to wait and hide until someone arrived since practice was going to start soon- Endou would undoubtedly arrive in a few minutes. Thinking quickly, she took refuge behind the goal. The assassins shot missiles, guns, and bazookas, but when the smoke cleared, Natsumi was unharmed and the net was unbroken. What's more, they were now out of useable weapons. Then Endou showed up and Hammer of Wrath-ed them, sending them blasting off far, far away.

 _The net is invincible. How else, pray tell, could it have stood up to all those hissatsus?_

 _Joke 8_

"Dragon Slayer!" Someoka bellowed, and a beam came out of nowhere.

Gouenji and Fubuki blinked.

"Why is there actually a beam?" Gouenji questioned.

Fubuki shrugged. "Perhaps it's magic from another world!" he said, joking lightly.

"How did you know?!" Someoka demanded.

 _Someoka is the reincarnation of Lei Magnus from_ _Slayers_ _._

 _Joke 9_

Once upon a time, real aliens invaded Earth.

"Io flbi l zikklhi juwz wxi ygi earthlings! (We have a message from one of the earthlings!)" a minion called to the leader.

The leader took the scroll and started reading it.

"To the gentlemen in the alien ship,

I have heard that you are invading Earth. It is true that our fair planet is perfect for supporting life, but if you truly intend to fight us for it...

 **Five hours later**

"...Sincerely, Saginuma Osamu."

By this time, at least three quarters of the aliens had fallen asleep. The leader tossed away the scroll. "If this is what the earthlings are capable of, perhaps we should leave before they send more messages..."

The ship went up and flew back to its own galaxy.

 _Like Natsumi's cooking, Saginuma's letters can be used to dissuade others._

 _Joke 10_

Fidio sighed. "I can't believe we got stuck in the mud," he muttered, looking out the window. The rain had finally stopped, but the area was still muddy- if they tried to get help, they'd fall in the mud and get stuck themselves.

"Leave it to me!" Angelo declared. He opened a window and whistled sharply. A group of cherubs showed up, and he flew with them outside. They all grabbed the bus, flapped really hard, and carried the vehicle to civilization.

 _Angelo is actually an angel. Those wings previously thought to be his hair are not just for decoration._

 _Joke 11_

Once upon a time, Endou was running late for school.

"Aw, man... No choice then," he sighed. Suddenly, he became invisible.

Two point five seconds later, he arrived at school.

"How-" muttered a startled Gouenji, who had also gone late (and seen Endou disappear, too).

Endou looked both ways and then leaned over. "You've gotta keep it a secret, okay? The truth is... I'm a monster from another world!"

 _Endou is a Latios. That would certainly explain his hair..._

 _Endou: Cool!_


End file.
